1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting rod member using a solid rod and, in particular, to a rod member to be used for sporting goods such as a fishing rod, the shaft of a golf club, the shafts of badminton and tennis rackets, the shaft of a ski pole and the like.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
As a rod member for use in sporting goods such as a fishing rod and the like, there is used a hollow-rod or hollow-pipe member which is formed of fiber reinforced resin because it is light in weight and high in strength. Referring to the fishing rod, the tip rod portion thereof may be sometimes formed of a solid rod but, in the remaining rod portions thereof, there is used a hollow pipe.
However, because the sporting rod member is used in the sporting goods, in actual use, strong flexure loads are applied to the sporting rod member and, therefore, an improvement in the strength of the sporting rod member is always an elementary proposition in the sporting rod member. That is, users always demand from the sporting rod member in various manners: for example, the sporting rod member must be more resistant against flexure, must be enhanced in the sense of use and in the sense of operation (such as the sense of toughness and sense of balance) when it is flexed, must be finer in thickness, must be reduced in weight, and so on.
The present invention aims at meeting the above-mentioned demands of the users. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a sporting rod member which is improved in the properties thereof to thereby be able to meet such demands.
In attaining the above object, the invention provides, as a first aspect, a sporting rod member using a solid rod, the solid rod comprising a solid-state core member and an outer layer that is formed of fiber reinforced resin and that is disposed on the outside of the core member, wherein most of reinforcing fibers used in at least one of the solid-state core member or outer layer and extending substantially in the axial direction thereof have a longitudinal elastic modulus of 40 ton/mm2 or higher. The term xe2x80x9cmostxe2x80x9d in the first aspect means 60% or more, preferably, 70% or more, more preferably, 80% or more.
In a second aspect, there is provided a sporting rod member using a solid rod, the solid rod comprising a solid-state core member formed of fiber reinforced resin and an outer layer formed of fiber reinforced resin and disposed on the outside of the core member, wherein the average longitudinal elastic modulus of the reinforcing fibers of the core member substantially extending in the axial direction thereof varies in two or more stages in the axial direction thereof.
In a third aspect, the sporting rod member using the solid rod as set forth in the second aspect is featured in that the average longitudinal modulus is higher on the base end side thereof than on the leading end side thereof.
In a fourth aspect, there is provided a sporting rod member using a solid rod, the solid rod comprising a solid-state core member and an outer layer that is formed of fiber reinforced resin and that is disposed on the outside of the core member, wherein a hollow pipe member is formed integrally with the leading end portion of the solid rod.
In a fifth aspect, there is provided the sporting rod member using the solid rod as set forth in any one of first to fifth aspects, wherein the outer layer includes a woven cloth, an inclined-direction extending fiber, or a circumferential-direction extending fiber.
In a sixth aspect, there is provided the sporting rod member using the solid rod as set forth in any one of first to fifth aspects, wherein, as the outer layer, or on the outside of the outer layer, there is disposed a transparent or translucent fiber reinforced resin layer.
In the first aspect, since the reinforcing fibers having a longitudinal elastic modulus of substantially 40 ton/mm2 or higher are mainly used as the axially extending fibers, when compared with a case where fibers having a small longitudinal elastic modulus are used, desired flexure rigidity can be secured with a less fiber amount, the solid rod area of the sporting rod member can be made finer in thickness, and, when flexed, the sporting rod member is prevented against crush, thereby being able to enhance the strength of the sporting rod member. If the fiber reinforced resin solid-state core member is previously molded and the surface thereof is previously treated by grinding or by a similar working operation, then the reinforcing fibers are cut and the strength of the core member is lowered accordingly. However, if a prepreg is wound on the outer periphery of the thus treated core member and they are then molded by heating, then there can be provided a solid rod in which the lowered strength of the solid-state core member is reinforced.
According to the invention as set forth in the second aspect, in the solid rod comprising a solid-state core member formed of fiber reinforced resin and an outer layer formed of fiber reinforced resin and disposed on the outside of the core member, since the average longitudinal elastic modulus of the reinforcing fibers of the core member substantially extending in the axial direction thereof varies in two or more stages in the axial direction thereof, the flexure rigidity of the solid rod can be adjusted due to the longitudinal elastic modulus, which makes it possible for the sporting rod member to obtain a desired sense of operation (such as the senses of toughness and balance).
In the third aspect, since the average longitudinal elastic modulus is higher on the base end side thereof than on the leading end side thereof, the flexure rigidity on the base end side thereof is higher. Therefore, there can be provided a rod member which is easy to use in sporting goods such as a fishing rod, the shaft of a golf club, the shafts of badminton and tennis rackets, ski pole and the like.
In the fourth aspect, because the hollow pipe member is formed integrally with the leading end portion of the solid rod, when carrying the rod member by hand on the opposite side of the hollow pipe member, there can be eliminated a sense of heavy weight in carriage, thereby being able to enhance the sense of light weight of the rod member. This advantage can be found especially in a long rod member such as a fishing rod.
In the fifth aspect, since the outer layer includes a woven cloth, an inclined-direction extending fiber, or a circumferential-direction extending fiber, the solid rod can be prevented against tear on the surface thereof, or the strength of the solid rod can be enhanced with respect to a torsional load.
In the sixth aspect, because, on the outer periphery of the solid rod, there is disposed a transparent or translucent fiber reinforced resin layer, if a pattern is drawn on the back side of the present resin layer, then the pattern can be recognized visually and can also be protected; and, the appearance of the solid rod can be made deep depending on the thickness of the present resin layer. Further, the present layer can also reinforce the flexure strength of the solid rod.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 10-225395 (filed on Jul. 24, 1998), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.